International House of Shade: Canada
is the 7th overall season of the International House of Shade series and the 1st of the Reloaded Set. After a year and a half hiatus and series creator Steffen left, veteran hosts Billy and Monty relaunched the series starting with inspiration from the French Canadian version of Big Brother. Hosts General Format Each week there was a Numéro Competition. The winner would be named Numéro Un and get to choose a Numéro Deux. The Un would nominate two other housemates for eviction and the Deux would nominate one. The housemates would compete for Véto and the winner could replace a nominee with another housemate of their choice. The three nominees and three other housemates would then compete for a Grenade which could change the game. The nominee with the most public votes to evict would leave IHOS: Canada. Twists *'Backwards Week': After the third eviction, the housemates were informed that the week would be played backward. All housemates would begin the week nominated and play for Grenade. They would then compete for Véto and the winner would be allowed to save themselves. Finally, they would compete for Numéro, where the winner would be named Numéro Un and receive immunity, as well as name a Numéro Deux who would also receive immunity. The remaining nine housemates would be nominated and face the public vote where one would be evicted. *'Double Trouble Week': Due to a tie in the first Numéro Competition, and a tie in the tiebreaker, two Numéro Uns were named, each with a Numéro Deux, resulting in six nominees. This week, Vétos only removed nominees and no replacements were named. *'Double Eviction': On Week Six, it was announced that two people would be leaving that week. The week would precede normally, but at the end of the week, the public would vote to save one of the three nominees, and the two with the fewest votes to save would be evicted. *'Grenades': Near the end of each week, the nominees and three other selected players would play for a Grenade. This grenade would be activated upon the winner's eviction, and give them one last chance to influence the game. **''Week 1 - Nomination'': The first Grenade allowed the winner to nominate one player on their way out of the game. This was used by Asya to nominate Madison after the Week Five eviction. **''Week 2 - Exile'': The second Grenade allowed the winner to exile one person from the house chat for 48 hours. This was used by Mark to exile Patrick after the Week Three eviction. **''Week 3 - Immunities'': The third Grenade allowed the winner to name three people to be immune for the following eviction. This was used by Chelsea to give Jones, Michael, and Patrick immunity after the Week Seven eviction. **''Week 4 - Strategy Week'': The fourth Grenade allowed the winner to name the Numéro Duex for the next week, which would also be a strategy week following the format of BBQuebec. This was used by JG to name Michael Numéro Deux after the Week Seven eviction. **''Week 5 - Extra Véto'': The fifth Grenade allowed the winner to give a player left in the game an extra Véto to use the following week. This was used by Michael to give Bobby an extra Véto after the first Week Nine eviction. **''Week 6 - Returning Housemate'': The sixth Grenade put all previously evicted housemates into a poll to return to the game. The player with the most votes to return would return to the game as a regular housemate. To compensate, the house was made to evict an extra person the week the returning housemate was being voted upon. This was used by Madison after the Week Six eviction, and three days later Asya was voted back into the game. **''Week 7 - Week Skip'': The seventh Grenade allowed the winner to take a remaining housemate out of the next week. This means that they cannot win any power or be nominated, but they also cannot be evicted. This was won by Bobby but never used. **''Week 8 - Finale Pass'': The eighth Grenade allowed the evicted housemate to give a Finale Pass to the remaining housemate of their choice. This Finale Pass would let the one housemate immunity until the public voted for a winner. This was used by Alyssa after the Week Eight eviction to give Asya the Finale Pass. **''Week 9 - Extra Vote'': This Grenade allowed the winner to cast an extra vote for the least deserving remaining housemate. This was won by Asya but never used. *'Secret Twins': Throughout the first four eliminations of the season, Bobby was secretly switching places with his twin brother Timmy. Their goal was to make it through four eliminations and then Timmy would be allowed to enter the house as a full player. They succeeded, bringing the total number of housemates for the season up to 17. Housemates Nomination History :█ The housemate won International House of Shade. :█ The housemate was runner-up of International House of Shade. :█ The housemate reached the finale but left before the final day. :█ The housemate was evicted. :█ The housemate walked from the competition. :█ The housemate returned to the competition. :█ The housemate was not eligible to take action. :█ The housemate was nominated for eviction. :█ The housemate won the Numéro Un competition. :█ The housemate was named Numéro Deux by the Numéro Un. :█ The housemate won the Véto competition, or was saved by the person who did. :█ The housemate was given immunity for the week. :█ The housemate won the Numéro Un competition and the véto Competition. :█ The housemate was named Numéro Deux and won the Véto competition. :█ The housemate was named immune for the week, and named Numéro Deux'. Notes